It's All A Nightmare
by Winter S. Storm
Summary: All seems to be a perfect day at Emerald Coast, when some terrible events strike, along with more tragedies carrying on afterwards. Completed.
1. A Perfect Day

I'm back. I just came up with story one night while I was trying to get to sleep. Please don't forget to review. If you cannot think of anything to say about the story, then just say hi!

**It's All A Nightmare…  
****Chapter I  
****A Perfect Day…**

All had been a peaceful day at Emerald Coast. Amy was sunbathing, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge & Shadow were playing Beach Volleyball, Cream & Cheese were building sandcastles, Sonic was surfing, Big was fishing, and Team Chaotix had just shown up…

"Alright boys! Here we are!" Vector announced.

"Yay! The beach! The beach!" Charmy happily cried.

"You took us here? On our day off!" questioned Espio.

"Sure! It's the beach! It's not like we have many other places to go. Besides, we don't get much business anyway."

"Yay! Beach!"

"Hey Charmy, there's Cream building a sandcastle. You want to help her?"

"Sure!"

"Well, now what?"

"Whatever you want, Espio." Sonic came in on the beach and ran up to Espio.

"Hey, Espio, Vector! Haven't seen you two in a while! Where's Charmy?"

"He's over there building a sandcastle with Cream. What are YOU up to?"

"Just surfin'. Wanna join? Grab a board and let's go!"

"Didn't give me much of a choice…" Espio soon followed Sonic out into the water. "Alright, how do you use these things?"

"Hah. You've mastered the art of ninjitsu, yet you don't know how to surf? Ok, let me show ya."

"Hahaha! That's the 3rd time in a row we've beaten you!" Rouge gloated.

"Well that's because you've got Shadow on your team. Neither of us can run as fast as him."

"Go another round?" Shadow grinned.

"You bet!"

"Knuckles! We've already lost 60 dollars!"

"Don't worry, I can win it back." The next wave came in, Sonic and Espio riding it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" yelled Espio over the roar of the wave.

"See? It's not that hard once you learn how to ride!" Espio came sliding into the beach.

"That was pretty fun. Wanna go again?" Espio looked around him and Sonic was nowhere to be found. "Hm. Sonic?"

"What's wrong?" Amy had asked.

"It's Sonic. I can't find him. He must've fell off his board."

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you! Sonic!" Amy screamed.

"What's the matter Amy?" Tails and Knuckles ran up to Amy.

"It's Sonic! He must've fell off his board!"

"Don't worry Amy, I'll look for him!" Tails flew out above the water, searching for Sonic.

"Don't worry about Sonic, I'm sure he's just fine." A wave had washed Sonic's board onto the beach. "Oh shit…"

"AAAAAHH! SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"Ah! I'm deaf!" Knuckles whined. Amy got frantic. She ran into the water, bound to determine to find him.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I'm trying to build the suspense. Please review. If you don't have anything to say about the story (not even a flame), at least say hi! Flames are accepted, but that doesn't mean you can flame me just for the hell of it. 


	2. Explosion

Alright. This story is not getting many reviews. Is it the title that repels people? The summary? My Penname? Or is it a combination of the three? I'd like someone to tell me in a review please! Whatever. Anyway, next chapter up!

**It's All A Nightmare…**  
**Chapter II  
****Explosion**

Tails and Amy searched for what seemed like forever…

Knuckles waded out towards Amy. "Hey I-"

"AAH!" Amy squealed. "That's him!"

"Aargh! I'm deaf again!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled. Sonic was hanging onto a ledge next to the waters.

"Tails!"

"How'd you get here! We've been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry."

"What happened to you anyway?"

"Well, I was on the board when I started to lose my balance, then I fell off. After choking on some water a bit, a wave finally washed me onto this ledge. I've been stuck here for some time now. Help me! I can't get out." Tails had pulled Sonic out of the water, but soon saw another problem. "Sonic! Look!" Tails pointed out towards the sea. A dangerously huge tidal wave was headed their way.

"Oh crap! Get everyone out of here tails!"

"Right!" Tails ran over to the beach area and warned everybody. "Quick! You have to get out of here! There's a tidal wave headed our way!"

"Whoa! Boys, I think we've had our fair stay! Let's go!" yells Vector.

"I'm coming!" Espio replied.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" cried Charmy.

"Come Cream! Let's get out of here!" Tails hollered.

"Oh boy! I'd better be leaving!" Big bellowed.

"Let's go Rouge!" Shadow grabbed her arm and pulled out a chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" with that, Shadow and Rouge disappeared.

"What! You guys are leavin' me! Fine then, but I win the bet!" Knuckles ran off. Only Sonic and Amy remained. He confronted Amy about why isn't leaving.

"Amy, why are you still here!"

"I can't just leave my stuff behind!"

"Amy, that stuff is replaceable! You can buy it again!"

"But I don't want to pay all this money just to buy what I've already bought!" Sonic's comm. beeped.

"Sonic, what are you still doing there! You have to get out!" Tails called.

"I can't leave Amy behind!"

"If my calculations are correct, you only have ten seconds left!" Sonic put away his comm.

"Hurry up Amy!"

5…

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

4…

"Not fast enough!"

3…

"Give me that!" Sonic grabbed her bag and shoved the rest of the stuff in it, then slung it on his shoulder.

2…

He folded the chair and tucked it under the same arm.

1…

Then he closed her umbrella and put it in the same hand of the same arm.

0…

Finally, he grabbed Amy and threw her on his other shoulder and blasted off. The wave curved right over their heads and crashed down on them. The wave had washed them to the other side of the building, where everyone but Team Chaotix was taking shelter. Sonic and Amy coughed up some water after they were washed out.

"Sonic! You've gotta stop this! You're getting yourself in trouble, one second after the next!" Tails ran up to him and helped him up, whereas Knuckles did the same with Amy.

"Well… I'd be fine… if Amy hadn't… been so worried… about her stuff…"

"I don't… I don't wanna lose… any of it!" At that point, Sonic exploded.

"Amy! That stuff is replaceable! You can buy that crap back! But the only thing you can't buy back is your life! And you almost lost it because you didn't want to pay for more of that! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead! If it wasn't for me, you would've been dead a long time ago! I'm getting sick of saving you and I'm getting tired of it! I'm getting sick and tired of saving you! I'm getting sick and tired of YOU! I wouldn't have an extra liability if you'd just leave me alone! My life would be a whole lot easier if it wasn't for you!" Amy was shocked at what he said, but she soon got angered. She walked over to him, put her hand on his shoulder and kneed him in the balls. "Aww!" Sonic fell to the ground whilst holding himself.

"You know what? You're right. I am a liability. I'm nothing but that. Your life would be better without me." She then kicked him over onto his back.

"Damn Sonic! You're cold!" Knuckles spoke. The rest didn't have anything else to say, they just walked away, leaving Sonic alone, writhing in pain on the ground…

* * *

Not what you were expecting, huh? You were probably expecting A whole chapter all about Sonic. Anyway, please review. Like I said, if you don't have anything to say, just say hi! 


	3. Moving Out

Well, I get so many hits on my first chapter, but the number gets unbelievably lower. Maybe I need to write the story better in the beginning… Maybe THAT is what repels people! It's like: "Hey, this story looks promising! Oh this sucks…" Aw what the hell… I've got two other Sonic stories I'm preparing for. One will be released exactly one week after this chapter is posted (one-shot), and the other will be released someday after this story's done, just so you peeps would know. And if THAT story goes well, I'll make a sequel to it. Anyway, more story.

**It's All A Nightmare…  
Chapter III  
Moving Out**

Sonic got himself off the ground. "It's New Year's Eve! Let's see if the ball's dropped…" Sonic said sarcastically as he checked himself. "Yup." He looked around to see that everyone left him. "Where'd everyone go?" Sonic finally started thinking about what he said. "Man. Maybe I shouldn't' have said that to her…" Sonic spent the next few days wandering around the city, each day feeling worse and worse about what he said. He finally went to go apologize to Amy…

He arrived at the apartments where he saw a U-Haul outside. "Huh. Wonder whose movin'." He continued into the complex and up the stairs where he stopped at her door. "Oh boy… Uh… Okay, here I go…" Sonic slowly knocked on the door. It opened up with the chain lock still on it. "Amy, listen I-" She closed the door and locked all the other locks on the door. "What the hell! Amy! Open up! Open up this door!" He heard the locks coming off the door. When she opened it up, he saw her standing in an empty apartment. "What's… going on?"

"What's it look like?" She replied.

"It looks like you're moving," he walked into the place. "but why are you still in here if you're done packing?"

"Just… Taking one last look at the place." She turned away her voice faltered. Sonic could tell she was still hurt. "Haven't you caused enough trouble!"

"I just… wanted to apologize…" He said quietly.

"Well it's too late for that." She said softly. She walked out the door.

"Fine! Leave!" He slammed the door shut and looked around the place. "Wait, what the hell am I doing!" He exited the apartment. He caught up with her at the U-Haul. "Amy, please! I just want you to forgive me! If I have to get on my knees, I'll do it!" He got on his knees. A random couple inside the building looks at the two and sees Sonic kneeling.

"What are they doing?"

"It looks like he's proposing to her."

"Aw, so sweet…"

"Kinda strange though. Why's he on both knees?"

"Don't know." Just the exact opposite of what they're thinking.

"Amy, I just want you to forgive me!" She turned away and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"I want to Sonic… I want to give you a chance… but why should I give you a chance, when you never gave me one?" Sonic was speechless. He knew she was right. "I'm sorry…" She got into the U-Haul and drove away.

"It looks like she rejected him."

"Maybe it wasn't the right time for him to ask her?"

"Don't know." If only they knew…

"How the hell is she able to drive? When she's thirteen! (sigh) Damn…" He sat there for a while until he got up. He sighed and walked on.

He wandered aimlessly for days until he arrived at Tails' house. He hadn't eaten in days. He hadn't slept in days. He fell onto the door. "T-Tails!" He whispered hoarsely. He cleared his throat and yelled louder and clearer. "Tails! Open up! Open up… The door… I can't… I can't…" His body got weaker and weaker until he finally hit the ground, dead asleep.

* * *

Amy had finished moving in and started to get settled in. She couldn't get her mind off Sonic. She sat at the table and started crying. "Sonic… I want to… but I can't…" She then threw herself on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ah… another chapter done, another one to write. I'll text ya later, peeps! Remember, I could care less what you say in the reviews, just please send me one. Peace out! Oh, and sorry for the quick ending. I'm not good with details. 


	4. Nightmare

I know I said I would be making a one-shot this week, but I scratched that idea.There wasn't enough detail, andit was way too rushed. I'm not good with one-shots anyway... I've noticed something. Never Look Back & this story's IVth chapter both had the storytitle as the chapter's name, or at least part of the title.

**It's All A Nightmare…  
****Chapter IV  
Nightmare**

Amy was standing in a black void, nothing around her but darkness. "Hello?" she yelled. The only thing that answered her was an echo. She yelled again, but got the same response. She ran aimlessly through the black void, trying to find her way out, if there is one. After running for what seems like forever, she stops and looks around. She heard some echoing footsteps. "Hello? Anybody there?" she yelled. There was no response, but the footsteps got louder and louder, but she couldn't see anybody or anything. "Who's there? Hello? Please! Answer me!" Still no response, but the footsteps grew louder still until it sounded like the person, or thing, was standing right next to her. "W-who's…t-there?" She started getting freaked out.

"Hello, Amy." The voice was familiar, but it had a deep, demonic double-voice behind it. This struck indescribable fear into her heart. "What's wrong? Are you lost? Lonely? Hahaha! Poor little girl!" The demonic voice spoke.

"Who are you!" She yelled.

"Aw, you don't recognize me? Let me enlighten you…" A figure appeared and, it was Sonic. Amy tried to run, but she couldn't move a muscle. "Hmhmhmhmhmm!" He slowly walked towards the paralyzed Amy. Slowly… He then slowly reached his hand into her chest then he swiftly jerked out her heart, and held it in front of her. He just laughed at her pain. "HaahaaHAA!"

* * *

Amy's body jerked and she quickly raised her head off the pillow. Just a dream. All a dream… She looked down and saw the tear stains on her pillow. "Oh man, I'm gonna need to wash this." Amy thought about the nightmare she had. She buried her head in the pillow. "(sigh) Sonic…" She sat up on the couch and looked at the pillow she had in her hands. "I need to quit thinking about him. I'm on my own now. Nobody I can depend on. He's not going to rule my life, anymore!" She stormed off to her laundry room.

* * *

Sonic's dream was stranger. He was held captive by Eggman, his arms and legs were shackled to the wall. "Haha! Prepare for the worst torture of your life!" Sonic was preparing for the worst. 

"Don't hold back, Eggman!"

"I don't intend to!" He walked slowly toward Sonic, when he said something. "Sonic?" It wasn't Eggman's voice though. It was Tails'.

"Eggman? Are you okay?"

"Eggman? Sonic, wake up!"

"What? I am awake!"

"No you're not Sonic! Wake up!"

"What the hell are you talking about! I AM AWAKE!"

"Sonic!" Eggman shook him really hard and Sonic woke up in Tails' house.

"Wha? Where am I?"

"Sonic, you said the weirdest thing in your sleep."

"Yeah, and Eggman said some weird things too, in my dream. He sounded… like you."

"It probably was me. I was telling you to wake up, when you were telling me you were awake, when really you were asleep." It took Sonic a while but he finally gathered up the information, and understood what was going on.

"What time is it?"

"About 5:00 PM"

"Man, how long have I been asleep?"

"Approximately… 1 full day."

"A whole day! Man!" Just then, Sonic clutched his stomach and fell to the floor. "Aagh! Damn! I haven't eaten… in days…"

"(sigh) Sonic…" Tails picked him up and put him on the couch again. "Man, Sonic. You're a wreck. Let me get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Anything. Please. Just get me something!" Tails hurried to the kitchen. The pain had subsided a bit. He laid on the couch for a bit. Sonic smelled the delicious aroma of what Tails was cooking. He could smell it from here… everything from here. It was a delicious turkey, shot up with all kinds of only-Tails-knows-what goodies. The Turkey so tender, it's getting ready to fall apart. And the mashed potatoes! Oh, the mashed potatoes! And the smell of the homemade gravy, and we can't forget the stuffing. Oh, it's like thanksgiving all over again! Sonic's mouth watered at the aromatic smells emanating from the kitchen. This brought back the pain of an empty stomach. He laid around the couch until Tails brought the food to him. "Oh! This looks delicious!"

"Don't eat all of that, Sonic. Some of it's for me."

"If you can get to it first!" Sonic and Tails polished off the food. There were absolutely no leftovers. "Aah. That… was… delicious…"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Tails! Thank you so much."

"Oh, it was nothing. Besides, you've helped me so much over the years, it's about time I pay you back." Sonic sat up in the couch and got back to the matter at hand. Tails was concerned about his friend's sudden change in emotion. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

"Don't… don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Sonic! You're not gonna sleep again are you! You've been asleep for a whole day, and you're just gonna roll over and sleep again!"

"Hey. I've done it before. Can I have some privacy please?"

"(sigh) Go ahead." Tails walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Sonic lied on the couch for a long while until, he too, silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

As the days wore on, Sonic thought more and more of her, and what he had said to her, and he got more and more depressed. One day, after going out for groceries, he had found Sonic in the house, fiddling with a pocketknife… 

"Here Sonic. Drink This." He gave Sonic a drink and he drank it all. Sonic started to get a drunken feeling.

"Hey Tails! I-… I… Hey… What are… you doing?" He stared at Tails with a dazed look. "You… Your…" He started laughing retartedly. "Hehe! Y-you're doing… some weird stuff! Hehe! You don't know how funny… you look… Hey… What's going o-" Sonic fell to the ground with a thud. "(snore)"

"Finally. Those sleeping pills I put in the drink worked." Tails called Knuckles to his house while Sonic was sleeping. "Thank God you're here, Knuckles! Listen, I need your help. I need to run a few errands, -"

"And you want me to do them, right?" He interrupted.

"What? No. Listen. I need to run some errands, but I don't want to leave Sonic here by himself. I'm afraid he might do something drastic."

"Like what? Sonic can take care of himself."

"Knuckles, you don't know what he's been doing lately. Just a few days ago, I found him playing around with his pocketknife. I don't want to leave him by himself. I'm afraid he might do something to himself. I want you to watch out for him while I'm gone."

"Alright." Tails left for his errands. Knuckles fiddled around with the little gadgets and trinkets Tails had lying around the house. He started to play around with the TV remote. Never seeing one of these things before, he decided to check it out. "Hmm… Let's see… Power… power… power… Ah! Here we go! He pushed the button to turn on the power. "Now, how do you change the channel?" He continued to play around with the remote until Sonic woke up. "Hey. 'bout time you woke up."

"Hey. Where's Tails?"

"He's out running some errands. I'm here watching out for you in the meantime."

"Why? I can take care of myself."

"He doesn't want you to be alone."

"Umm…" Sonic mumbled. "Hey. You want somethin' to drink?"

"Ah, sure." Sonic went into the kitchen and got a couple of drinks, one for him and Knuckles. After he got the drinks he put a sleeping pill in one of them and let it dissolve. He went into the living room and gave the tampered drink to Knuckles.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Knuckles drank it and soon dozed off.

"Teach you guys to treat me like a kid." He ran out of the house, leaving Knuckles inside.

* * *

Man.When I started writing about thatturkey, I started getting hungry!I think that's the most detail I put into a chapter since chapter 4 of Never Look Back. Then again, I put a lot of detail into the last chapter of Never Look Back… Anyway, that's that for this week. Text ya later! 


	5. Breaking Point

(sigh) Another week, another chapter, another crazy author talking to himself 'cuz nobody reads the author's note. More story.

**It's All A Nightmare…  
****Chapter V  
Breaking Point**

Tails came back to the house to find Knuckles asleep. "Knuckles! What the hell are you doing? Where's Sonic?"

"Huh? What?" Knuckles got up and looked around the room. "Hey. Where's Sonic?"

"That's what I'm asking you! What happened?"

"Dunno. Hey, my drink." There was a little left of the drink Sonic gave Knuckles.

"Give me that drink." Knuckles handed Tails the cup. Tails took it into his lab. He came out, got a glass of water and one of the sleeping pills, and went back into his lab.

* * *

Tails let the pill dissolve in the full glass of water. He took out a pH indicator and tested both waters. A match. He came out of the lab. "Sonic put some sleeping pills in your drink. 

"So THAT'S why that water tasted weird."

"We've gotta find him, fast!" Tails and Knuckles left the house in search of Sonic.

* * *

Amy was in her new apartment, trying everything she could to take her mind off Sonic, when, her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" 

"Amy! Thank god you're there! Listen, we've got a big problem!" It was Tails.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Sonic. We've lost him. He's been very unstable since you left. I'm afraid he might do something to himself if we don't find him."

"I don't care about Sonic anymore!" Amy lied. "Go find him yourself!" There was no answer on the other side. Tails hung up. Amy tried to hold back some tears, until she ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Vector was leaning back in his chair, sleeping. "(snore) (snore) (SNORE) (SNORT)" Vector spun in his chair when the phone rang. Thinking it was the alarm, he reached over and hit the buttons. 

"Vector, you gonna answer that?" Vector woke up.

"Huh? What?" Vector heard the phone ringing. "Why didn't you guys tell me the phone was ringing?"

"Don't know, Vector. Don't know."

"Chaotix Detective agency, how may we help you?" Vector answered.

"Vector! We need your help!"

"Hey, aren't you that girl that wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Shut up! And I didn't want to go on a date with you! We've got a problem! Sonic's in trouble!"

"Sonic? Oh yeah! He's the one that beat down Metal Sonic! Well, if it's for the girl that likes me and the guy that saves the world, I'm all there for you!"

"DAM-" Amy was cut off as Vector hung up the phone. "Alright boys! We've got a mission! We have to save Sonic! Let's go!"

* * *

Everyone scoured the streets for Sonic, and Tails and Charmy searched the rooftops. Charmy grabbed his comm. and contacted Vector. "I found him! I found him!" Charmy yelled. 

"Great job, Charmy! Where is he?"

"He's on top of the roof of riboff bank!"

"Good job! We'll be there soon!" Charmy turned off his comm.

"Sonic!" He brandished a gun. He looked towards Charmy and pointed it at him. "Whoa!" Charmy stopped flying towards him. Knuckles busted through the door and Sonic pointed the gun at him.

"Back off!" He yelled.

"Take it easy, Sonic. I'm just here to help." He tried to convince him.

"Help! You idiots are treating me like a little kid, having you baby-sit me." Knuckles strafed around Sonic to get away from the door. "You think I can't make decisions on my own?" His hand started shaking. "Well, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm not letting you treat me like a kid!"

"I never said you weren't able to make your own decisions, but your not able to make any rational ones at this time."

"Just shut up!" He put the barrel to his temple. "Your not making any decisions for me!"

"You've lost it completely, Sonic." Amy burst through the door, and Sonic pointed the gun at her.

"Sonic!"

'_Amy…_' Sonic started shaking more. "Back off, Amy!"

"Sonic…"

"Back off!" She moved away from him and the door. '_What are you doing! This is the girl you love! How can you do this!_'

'_She doesn't love you anymore! Who can love you after you told them off like that!_'

'_No! Not her! Don't shoot her!_' He turned his head away. Sonic started to become really unstable now. His hand was shaking a lot now. His eyes started to water. He took the gun away from Amy and put the barrel back on his temple.

* * *

"Doctor! Take a look at this!" Bokkun yelled. 

"What is it!" Eggman rolled his chair towards the monitor.

'_I'm surprised that chair hasn't broken under his weight…_' "It's Sonic!" Eggman looked at the visuals the Egg-satellite was transmitting. It zoomed in on Sonic.

"What? Can this be true? All these years I've tried to kill that hedgehog, and every time, I've failed, but now he's going to kill himself? Oh, this is too good! Bokkun! Get me some popcorn! I'm going to love this…"

* * *

Across the street, on a higher rooftop, Shadow stared down on Sonic. Shadow wasn't sure what to think. He was kind of glad the hedgehog would be gone, but he's the only competition he had. He wanted to become the best, the fair way, not by default. He hesitated before he pulled out his chaos emerald, but he continued. He reached into the left side of his quills with his right hand and flipped the chaos emerald in front of him. "Chaos…" he thrust his hand out and grabbed the chaos emerald. "Control!" He transported himself across the street. Upon arrival, he knocked the gun away from Sonic. He was startled by this and, by accident, shot off the gun. Sonic heard a shriek of terror and a thud. He looked over to see Amy on the ground with a pool of blood quickly forming around her. "Shit!" Shadow ran over to Amy. Sonic stood there, frozen in time. 

'_Oh god, no. Tell me, this is just a nightmare! Please no!_' He stood there. He started shaking uncontrollably. "No…" Shadow chaos controlled her to the hospital. Knuckles ran off towards the hospital. Sonic fell to his knees, looking with horror at the pool of blood in front of him.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled. Sonic slowly looked up to him. "We've gotta go." Tails practically dragged Sonic out of there.

* * *

Heh. Sorry if my chapters aren't as long as Never Look Back. 


	6. My Despair

Let's continue!

**It's All A Nightmare  
****Chapter VI  
My Despair**

**Sonic P.O.V.**

Oh god, what have I done? _What have I done!_ Amy… she's in this because of me… God damn it! Why! She doesn't deserve this… Only me… Why… We were all sitting in the ICU waiting room. The doctor came in at this time. What he said just made me feel worse about the whole thing. "Her condition isn't very good. The bullet barely missed her heart, but it shattered one of her ribs, which pierced her left lung, causing it to collapse. We'll need to remove the collapsed lung and drain the blood from her other lung. It's going to be a very difficult procedure. She might not make it…" Ah, no… When he left, I tried as hard as I could to contain myself, but it was too much for me to bear. Me, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fearless hero, helpless to even help someone, not only that, but crying… in front of everybody.

"Why…" I said. "WHY!" I pounded the floor with my fist. It didn't help Amy any, but it sure helped me some.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room across the hall, listening to some jams. One came on that really caught my attention though… 

_Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on echo..._

_Hey... yeah..._

_The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)_

I got a little uneasy with the lyrics, it reminded me of Amy, who was dying because of me…

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (I'm feeling love)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...  
__And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now_

I really became uncomfortable at this point.

_I'm happy just to have you_

I started to cry again.

_You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up_

At this point, I reached over and turned off the radio. The lyrics bothered me, but I soon turned it back on. It also gave me some fond memories… I didn't want to lose it…

_Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (I'm feeling love)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on echo... _

(Guitar solo) Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)

So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (I'm feeling love) Make me long for your kiss

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!

* * *

Tails soon came in to join me. He sat down and tried to comfort me. I tried to tell him to kiss my ass in Spanish, but it didn't quite work out as well as I planned. 

"besa mi asno!"

"What! Do you even know what you said!"

"Uhh, 'somethin' my ass,' I know that."

"You said, 'my ass kisses' in Spanish."

"I know I said something in Spanish. What about this: golpea mi asno!"

"It strikes my ass." We just kept messing with different words from different languages. Hey, being the adventurer I am, I've gotta know all these languages if I visit. Boy, what a time we had! If only I could say the same for Amy…

* * *

This is probably the shortest chapter in the story. If you must know, I got the translations off dictionary .com 


	7. Confession

Don't have much time to write this, so it might be a little rushed. BTW, the doctor can be anything you want him to be, just use your imagination.

**It's All A Nightmare**  
**Chapter VII  
****Confession**

Sonic and Tails were still in the waiting room, Sonic sitting patiently in his chair while Tails investigated the cubicle in a corner of the room. The cubicle was connected to the waiting room a small hall next to it and a crevice between the cubicle and the window. "Ya havin' fun there, buddy?"

"Yeah! This is cool!" He may be immeasurably intelligent, but he was still a little kid.

Knuckles came out of the ICU waiting room and headed to the one across the hall, the one Sonic and Tails were in. "Sonic! Come here!"

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked as he ran over to him.

"The doctor's about to make an announcement. We want you to be there when he makes it." The three enter the ICU waiting room and migrated to random parts of the room. After a minute or so, the doctor entered the room…

"(sigh) We were able to successfully remove the lung, bullet and the rib, but there's still no guarantee what will happen. It could go either way." Sonic wasn't too happy with what he was hearing though. "I'm allowing people to go in, but only one at a time."

"I think the little blue dude should go first." Announced Vector.

Sonic walked into the ICU and towards Amy's room. He grabbed a chair and put it next to the bed to give him a boost so he could see her. '_Damn…_' he thought. There were tubes going in and out of her mouth and needles in her arms. She looked so pathetic… Sonic didn't know what to say. "…A-Amy?"

* * *

Amy was standing in darkness. Everything around her was enveloped in the darkness except her. "Tails?" She yelled. She was hoping someone would come to rescue her. "Knuckles?" She started to get desperate. "Shadow! Where is everyone! Sonic!" Suddenly, out of the darkness, Sonic appeared. "Sonic!" 

"A-Amy?"

"Sonic?"

"Amy, you probably can't hear me right now, but… I just want you to know… I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong? I can hear you."

"For everything…"

"Sonic?"

I've been such an ass all these years… I've blown you off… Ran away from you… I yelled in your face…" Amy was speechless.

"Sonic, I-"

"I…" Sonic started to choke with his words. "I'm sorry Amy." He broke down crying.

"Sonic…" Amy wondered why he didn't respond to her.

* * *

"I think it's time for the next person to come in." The doctor said. 

"Yeah." He hopped off the chair and exited the room, his fur stained with tears.

* * *

Damn.Never Look Back had morethan 1000 words for each chapter. In this story,I've got about halfthat.Anyway, That's it for this week. 


	8. Only A Plank Between One And Perdition

Haha! I guess my writing has improved! This story doesn't have nearly as many chapters as Never Look Back, but I've got a hell of a lot more hits with this one! I'll probably have over 2000 by the end of the story. At least I hope… This story might end soon… Here's the statistics at the time I'm writing this Author's note:

**NLB**  
Favorites: 13  
Alerts: 4  
Hits: 1127  
Chapters: 13

**Nightmare** (this chapter not included)  
Favorites: 1  
Alerts: 2  
Hits: 1184  
Chapters: 7

**It's All A Nightmare  
****Chapter VIII  
****Only A Plank Between One And Perdition**

Sonic was having a hard time trying to stay awake, so he went to grab a cup of coffee, but as he was about to drink it, Knuckles burst into the waiting room and yelled to Sonic, scaring the crap out of him, causing him to spill his coffee all over himself…

"Hey, Sonic!"

"Holy shit, it's hot! Goddamn it Knuckles!"

"Do you know where the coffee is?"

"It's in there. You made me spill mine all over me!"

"Sorry."

Sonic grabbed another cup of coffee after Knuckles was done. After making sure no one else was around to scare the coffee all over him, Sonic was about to take another drink, when, the hospitals power went out. "For Christ's sake, what is it this time!" After a few seconds the backup generator kicked in. He looked around. The lights were really dim. The backup generator must not be using much power output for the lights. There was a low, ominous hum coming from the generator that sounded throughout the Hospital. He was, again, about to take the first sip of the coffee, when something caught his attention. Two nurses were rushing down the hall towards the elevator near the waiting room.

"We need to get that power back! The generator's not going to last long!" One nurse said to the other. Immediately Sonic thought about Amy. '_She could die…_' He thought.

* * *

Days passed and the power still hadn't been brought back. It was expected to come back soon, but there was no telling what could happen. The generator's power was waning. Barely any was left in it. The lights got dimmer and dimmer as the power got lower and lower. Not long after, all the hospital's power had died. "Shit! We need to get the power back! Call the electricity company!" The doctor said.

"All the phones are out!" The nurse replied.

"Use a cell phone!"

"Cell phones aren't allowed to be used in a hospital!"

"This is a special case! We need a cell phone, STAT! You sir! Do you have a cell phone!"

"No, but my friend does. He's in the ICU waiting room." Sonic stated.

"Quick, go into the ICU waiting room and ask them for it!" The doctor commanded the nurse.

"Right!" She rushed into the room. The doctor paced the floor, worrying about all the patients in the ICU… all their lives were on the line. He stopped and looked towards Sonic.

"You're the one here with that pink hedgehog, right?"

"Yeah."

"You really care about her don't you?" Sonic didn't respond. "We'll do everything in our power to help her." Within minutes, the power was back on. The doctor rushed into the ICU, Sonic quickly following behind. The doctor stopped at the door of the ICU. "I know you want to come in, but protocols do not allow visitors in on an active ICU patient. I'm sorry." The doctor rushed in. Sonic put his ear to the door. He knew the doctor was working on Amy because what he had said earlier. He heard a faint flat line. "Shit…" He listened for any voices.

"Quick, get the defibrillator!" Sonic's mind was total chaos.

"Clear!"

"Nothing! Again!"

"Clear!" There was a split second of the heart rate, but it faded back into the flat line.

"Again!"

"Clear!" Her heart rate finally stabilized. Having not slept in days, and all the anxiety he experienced just now, Sonic fell to the ground, practically dead to the world.

* * *

Amy had still been enveloped in the darkness, but as the days wore on, the darkness slowly faded. After a long while, she stood in the heavens. "What the… Where am I?"

"It's not your time." The darkness enveloped her for a split-second, but was back up in the heavens. "Leave, now!" The darkness that had enveloped her for over a week had enveloped her again.

"What happened? Did I just…"

* * *

I didn't expect to drag this story out for so long. I was going to end it at chapter VI, but after making a few modifications, it dragged on further. Same thing happened with Never Look Back. I was going to end it at chapter VI or VII, but it ended up being XIII chapters long. Anyway, after I'm done with It's All A Nightmare, I'm going to make a sequel to it called, 'The Battle Of The Ages', at least I hope so. Well, I guess I'll text you guys later! 


	9. Recuperation

If you haven't reviewed this story yet, please review this chapter at least this once. This is the last chapter of this story, so... here.

**It's All A Nightmare  
****Chapter IX  
Recuperation**

Everyone quietly conversed in the ICU waiting room, except Sonic. He was pacing the floor, still shook up about what happened a few days earlier. The doctor came out into the ICU waiting room and silently looked around the room…

"Despite a few unfortunate occurrences, Amy is finally recovering. Although, she won't be out of her coma in a few days, we need more room for another patient, so if there's anyone who can take care of her until she's awake…"

"But, won't she experience some pain, what with her rib and all?" Spoke Sonic.

"We removed the rib, so she won't have any problems with that, but as I said, she's going to need someone to take care of her." The doctor looked at Sonic. Oh how he wished he could take Amy in, but he didn't have a place to stay. Sonic looked at Tails.

"I'll do it." He sighed.

"Ok… Although, I expected him to." The doctor gestured toward Sonic.

"I would've, but unfortunately, I don't have a place to stay."

"Hmm, that's too bad… anyway, go to the desk in the lobby, the receptionist there will give you your hospital bill."

'_Oh great,_' Sonic thought. '_Just what I need, a debt I can't pay._'

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, they were given the bill… 

"Here, we'll take that." Claimed Vector.

"But-" Sonic was cut off.

"Don't worry about it."

"…Thanks."

* * *

_Tails' House_

Sonic didn't do anything but watch Amy, watching her breath slowly. He was just happy she survived. He put his hand on her chest and looked at her face, feeling her chest slowly rise and fall. "Sonic! Supper's ready!" yelled Tails.

"Okay!" He yelled back. Before he left, he leaned over and kissed Amy's forehead.

* * *

The darkness that Amy's been enveloped in for over two weeks was finally starting to fade away. It turned a dark gray, then it got brighter until it was a pure, bright white. Then, the white faded away, until she found herself in a bed. "What? Where am I?" She sat up and looked around. Her stomach felt a little weird, and her breathing was a little restrained. She felt around her stomach and noticed a gap in her ribs. "What… Is this?" Then there was a delicious aroma wafting into the room. "Oh, I'm so hungry." She opened the door and walked out. '_Tails' house? What am I doing here?_' When she made her way to the kitchen, she saw Sonic and Tails sitting down at the table. "Hey! What's for dinner?" Tails looked at her with his eyes wide open, as if she'd grown another head. He sat still, some food hanging halfway out his mouth. "What?" At which point, Tails dropped his fork. Sonic slowly stood up out of the chair and scanned her body, not sure if what he was seeing was real, but Tails saw it too, so it must be true. 

"A-Amy?" A smile slowly spread across his face. A smile grew on hers too. He ran to her and gave her a hug. "You're awake! You're finally awake!"

"Yeah, but Let's save the emotional crap for later. I'm hungry right now."

**Sequel coming – See below for summary of it**

* * *

I need to learn to put more detail into a story… Anyway, my second story is complete, but that's not even half of the whole story. I've got (what I hope is) my best fanfic yet, still to come. It's a sequel to this, too. It's not my best story, though. My best story isn't even a fanfic. I might just post it on fictionpress .com. Don't expect it soon, though. If you want to know whom it involves, they are my characters in my bio (not including Winter Storm).If I do get an account onfictionpress,my usernamemight be'Winter Storm', my created character. If you want to see him, you can see him at http/photobucket. com/albums/a298/Arwingman/.Anyway, I might post the sequel, 'The Battle of the Ages', sometime next month. In the meantime, here's the summary, just for the suspense (Also to give you a heads up, so you'll see it when it comes): 

_For many millenniums, man has warred with each other, fighting with everything from sticks and stones, to flying dogfights. Join Sonic and Eggman as they battle each other in every way man has fought throughout the millenniums, in the Battle of the Ages._


End file.
